


Countdown.

by ThatLesbianThere



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLesbianThere/pseuds/ThatLesbianThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River Song's final moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown.

200 seconds.

Her hands turned wires as she connected them up, the only sound in the background was the sound of the countdown. Cables twisted and tangled around her feet connecting her to the dull metal chair which would soon become her grave. 

Looking at the countdown she took a deep breath.  
140 seconds.   
She suppose she always knew this was coming. Looking down at The Doctor she felt her green eyes water, the man she loved. He didn't even know her. 

This was not the man who caressed her cheek and comforted her when she cried, the man who took her in his arms and span her around until she was so dizzy she couldn't walk, the man who showed her the universe and all it's wonder, the man who protected her and told her he loved her. This was not her Doctor. 

100 seconds.

A small smile decorated her face as she saw him tug on the handcuffs. "Oh sweetie…just wait until you're older" She spoke to him even though she knew he couldn't hear her. Connecting the final wires together, she blinked back tears. No, she couldn't cry. 

Slowly she places the electronic grey crown on top of her nest of blonde curls, connecting her to the device that would save the 4022 people. 

50 seconds. 

He began to wake up, starring up at her and questioning the handcuffs causing her to emit a small giggle which released a few tears that began to slide down her face. 

10 seconds.

"Hush now, spoilers" She spoke quietly with tears that streamed down her cheeks as she connected the two sockets and was sent into blinding white light. Her hearts ached as she realised, she would never see her love again. She felt herself running through the wires and finally…  
Darkness came.


End file.
